Till death do us apart
by Hinata Rowy
Summary: Hinata finally had her dream guy, Naruto. Everything was awesome...until one faithful day that changed everything.
1. chapter 1

(A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while my faithful readers but I'm back in action wuuuhuu!. On with the fic XD)

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"HINATA! HINATA! WAKE UP! PLEASE! HINATA!"

Naruto couldn't believe his current situation, he had arrived home early to surprise his wonderful girlfriend but came home to an unconscious Hinata lying on the kitchen floor. He immediately rushed to her side trying to wake her, but all his shouting and efforts went in vain.

He quickly lifted Hinata in his arms and teleported them both straight in to Tsunade's office *poof* "Huhh? Didn't I say that I didn't-" Tsunade was cut off as she eyed the blond that held his passed out girlfriend.

"Grandma Tsunade please help, Hinata isn't waking up!" Naruto exclaimed as distress filled his voice.

In one swift move, Tsunade had placed Hinata on a check up table, eyes serious and focused. "Naruto go and call Sakura" Tsunade said as she checked Hinata's pulse. But Naruto stared at Hinata, unmoving, lost in his worries. "NOW NARUTO!!!" Tsunade shouted as worry filled her eyes.

Naruto snapped out of his thought's and left immediately. He came back within five minutes bringing Sakura along with him. "Oh my kami... Hina..."

Sakura's voice trailed as she looked at the now pale girl lying on the table.

"She barely has a pulse, we need to conduct further tests" Tsunade concluded as she informed Sakura. "And get him out of here before he passes out with worry" She added as she pointed to the blond, who was now pacing back and forth in front of them. "Yes lady Tsunade" Sakura replied as she walked over to Naruto and tried to snap him out of his daydream. "Naruto, you'll have to leave now, I'm sorry but I've already informed Sasuke and he's coming to pick you up"

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered as he stared at the pink haired girl that stood before him. " She'll be fine, I promise "

Sakura assured him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto walked to his unmoving girlfriend and kissed her forehead " Please come back to me Hinata " he mumbled then exited the room.

" Arrrrggghhh, what's taking them so long? It's been 3 freaking hours!!! "

Naruto shouted as he paced frantically up and down in front of the room his girlfriend was in. " Calm down Naruto, she's going to be okay chill dope. " Sasuke tried to calm his best friend down but was having difficulty.

BAM* Naruto had punched the wall that Sasuke had been leaning on. Sasuke stared at his friend with a shocked expression, as he watched Naruto just stand there with his fist in the wall and a lowered head.

" You don't understand I was going to propose to her today, that's why I came home early but now... Now I'm losing her "

Naruto confessed as he removed his now bloodied hand and pulled out a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. ~ At that moment Sakura came up to them " Naruto, she's calling for you " Sakura said as she gave Naruto a warm smile. Naruto could not process the words that he'd just heard, he just ran into the room to see his girlfriend winch in pain. "Oh Hinata thank kami you're awake, I was so afraid that I'd lost you " Naruto whispered as he sat beside her, holding her left hand within his.

" Naruto may we speak? " Tsunade said as she walked out of the room, Naruto followed suit shortly after he had kissed Hinata's cheek.

" What happened Grandma Tsunade? " Naruto asked as he noticed the distress in her eyes. " The reason why Hinata had fainted is because... " Tsunade's voice trailed as she dropped her head to glare at the ground "Is because she has hepatitis B, which is a viral infection that attacks the liver and can cause both acute and chronic diseases but the good news is that we caught it in its early stages, so its treatable " Tsunade said as she smiled lightly .

" Well then in that case thank you and please give Hinata all the necessary treatment " Naruto said as he smiled sheepishly and turned to head back into the room his girlfriend was in, but before he could even take another step he felt Tsunade grab his wrist, he looked up and saw that she had concern in her eyes.

"Grandma Tsunade, what's the matter? " Naruto asked as he dipped his eyebrows, " Naruto there is a strong chance that there might be internal complications within Hinata's body that could do serious damage in the future and I'm afraid that it's inevitable, I can not stop or delay the possibility" Tsunade said as she frowned.

"So your saying that... that she could... die? " Naruto asked as he whispered the last word. Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm saying that there's a possibility of that even happening but it's highly unlikely"

Naruto looked at his shoes and stood staring into space like a zombie *SNAP, the sound of Tsunade's fingers snapping caused Naruto to come back to reality, he slowly walked away from her and tried to recompose himself before he spoke to Hinata. He exhaled a deep sigh and tried to put on a goofy grin as he walked towards Hinata. He looked at her only to find two lilac set of eyes staring intently at him, watching his every move. Hinata smiled warmly as she tried to prop herself up with her left elbow but didn't have enough strength so she just sunk back down onto the bed.

"N-naruto I'm sorr-" she spoke but was cut of by Naruto placing a finger on her lips. "Hina you don't have to apologize, you fainted it's not something that you have control of" Naruto said as he gently pressed his lips on her cheek. She smiled but cupped his face "W-whats wrong? " she inquired as she noticed his sad eyes, Naruto looked away unable to meet her gaze "I'm just still a little worried, it's not everyday I come home to find you on the kitchen floor unconscious" He said with a low chuckle, Hinata giggled at his calmness to the situation, usually he'd be so hyped up over every tiny cut or bruise she got.

Hinata soon fell asleep in Naruto's arms as he stroked her head, trying to think positive about all the possible outcomes of the situation. ' We're going to be okay, I know we will I'll do everything in my power if I have to! 'Naruto mentally vowed as he watched the sleeping beauty in his arms and slowly allowed his heavy eyelids to shut as he drifted into slumber.

(A/N: I know it's a bit short and a little crappy but hey it'll get better. Promise to update soon if I get some reviews, feel free to rant and rave I love the criticism and ideas just don't hate much or I'll cry XD)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry for the wait... been sooo busy. I've decided to add a little more detail and increased the fic length... Thanks for the reviews mwahh, even the shadow readers. Anyway on with the fic! xP )

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

σnє wєєk lαtєr...

It was a beautiful bright sunny morning, Hinata sat dipped in her novel, humming a sweet love song. Oh how she wished she was the damsel in distress that she was currently so absorbed in reading about.

She tried to picture the scenery that had been forming in her head.

~In a mesmerizing field of sunflowers, there stood a beautiful young fair maiden standing with her arms outstretched, mentioning forward the tall handsome hunk that cried out her name. They were long lost lovers who were separated by their families but miraculously found each other in the end.~

She exhaled a deep sigh as a faint blush dusted her cheeks... She had her Knight in shining armour, and his name was Naruto Uzumaki. She smiled at her boyfriend's name, lately Naruto has been so overprotective over her. He wouldn't even let her do the household chores, he insisted that she take it easy after her "accident" as he made a bunch of clones to "babysit" her and see to the chores . Frankly Hinata thought it was cute and sweet being fussed over. She felt somewhat special and wanted.

She pushed away her silly thoughts as she heard the door click open, she stood up and slotted the concluded novel back into its place onto her bookshelf and walked towards the front door to greet her boyfriend with a peak on the lips.

" Hey honey, how was your day? " Hinata asked without even a stutter. She had almost outgrown her childhood habit, almost...just depended on the situation.

Naruto smiled as he hugged his girlfriend, "Well the mission got cancelled so Sasuke and I hit the training grounds for a couple of warm ups" He said with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head.

He tightened his hold around her Protectively as he nuzzeled her neck and locked her eyes with his own.

They gazed into each other's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity, until the rumble of Naruto's stomach caused them both to burst out in a fit of laughter. After their laughter had died down, they walked into the kitchen to satisfy Naruto's eager stomach, Hinata neatly set the table as Naruto freshened up and settled steadily beside Hinata. Their supper was filled with jokes and interesting conversations which in turn earned them both a few blushes here and there, after their meal was done and the dishes were washed they settled on the couch snuggling up in each other's embrace.

A slight yawn escaped Naruto's mouth as Hinata stood up and towed Naruto up their staircase towards their room, Naruto sighed in surrender as he felt his eyelids weighing heavily. Once entered in their room, Naruto flopped onto the bed with a slight huff as Hinata gathered her clothes and her towel and walked into the bathroom. Hinata had always loved the water her movements were always in sync with it, it was like she had an unexplainable bond with the clear liquid.

After she had undressed, she stepped into the steamy shower and as the water rained down onto her shoulders engulfing her whole body, she felt the water dissolve all her tension and stress. She sighed in relaxation as she stepped out of the shower, she put on her favorite purple heart pajamas and entered her room. She soon came face to face with a snoring Naruto with only his green frogy underpants on, she giggled at the sight that has now become a norm in her life. She slipped quietly into bed beside the love of her life, "I love you Hina" She heard Naruto mumble as slumber embraced her as well as a pair of strong arms.

The next morning Hinata awoke bright and early, she had promised Hanabi that they would train together so she got dressed and headed out to meet her younger sister.

Hinata couldn't help but sigh at the thought of her life... Her family had regarded her as a weakling and in the process had her removed as heiresses of the Hyuga clan and instead elected her younger sister Hanabi. Hinata knew that her sister was strong and would definitely prove to be a fearless leader and to be honest she was the least bit sad that her sister replaced her, oh no no... She secretly loved it.

To Hinata - being clan leader would mean she'd have to sacrifice a lot of things and she'd have to be absolutely perfect, simply no goof-ups or she'd disgrace the entire clan.

She couldn't burden her family with her weakness now could she?

She exhaled another deep sigh as she made her way towards the training grounds. Upon her arrival she spotted Hanabi laying down on the grass as if she were asleep.

"Hanabi?" Hinata called only to be answered by her sister rising on her feet, "Sister it took you long enough" Hanabi said with a chuckle. "Hanabi its five in the morning" Hinata stated as she bit her bottom lip "Is everything alright? Why the sudden need to train this early?" Hinata questioned as she cocked an eyebrow towards her younger sibling. Hanabi lowered her gaze but said nothing "Shall we get started then?" Hanabi asked with no expression at all.

Hanabi stands at an upright position, arms at her sides then suddenly pulls into the traditional Hyuga-style fighting stance she is ready, Soon afterward, Hinata gets into the same position as her sister.

In that very instant, the two girls rush out. One lunges for the other while the other sidesteps to the bark of a tree. Hanabi quickly makes her intent known to Hinata that she will win as she jabs Hinata's arms, Hinata easily dodges Hanabi's advances.

Hanabi swiftly dodges several attacks made by Hinata. The recently sent, high attacks were dodged as Hanabi flung herself to the ground and sidestepped behind Hinata. Before Hinata could understand what was going on, Hanabi connects a hit with both of her palms onto Hinata's back torso.

Hinata loses her balance and falls, immobile. Hanabi must have attacked Hinata's coronary tenketsu through her back, a great technique, especially at someone this age. But when fighting against anyone but Hinata, Hanabi's-two palmed attack would have been considered terrible form in Jyuuken.

However, it is acceptable against her sibling, seeing how easily Hanabi usually defeats her sister. But just then, while thinking those exact thoughts, Hinata slowly stood up with the same expression when she fought her cousin Neji in the Chuunin exams.

Both girls, by now, have activated their Byakugan

Then, things begin to change. Hinata, then, retracts her hand and begins moving it in an unusual way like a dance. What jutsu is she trying to do? It is only for a second, but Hanabi notices it instantly. Taking it as an opening instead of a trap, which it most likely was, she pulls out a kunai from her back pocket and slashes Hinata's other hand, the one that didn't move at all. Hinata jumps back as a few drops of ruby beads fell from her cut hand. It was only a minor cut. There is no poison on it either.

Then, Hanabi thrusts herself forward towards Hinata while the elder sibling still occupies her other hand with the barely existing cut.

Something amazing happens as Hanabi attempts her gentle fist, Hinata takes a step backward and makes a full-turn flip over Hanabi. Now, she is a few feet away from her younger sibling, and her back is faced toward her. A high kick towards her younger sibling, while her back was still towards her, connects.

Soon afterward, Hanabi keeps aggressively attacking Hinata after recovering from the kick in the back of her head. Hinata keeps a certain distance from her sister, Trying to keep a certain distance... acrobatic flips...

Hanabi pants heavily as she slowly retreates to the other side of the field Then, the most unusual thing occurred. It seemed as though both siblings have anticipated this moment. As soon as they noticed the considerable amount of distance between themselves, the two potential Hyuga heirs concentrated their chakra in unison.

Hanabi moved forward first; Hinata moved almost immediately after.

Hinata and Hanabi attack each other aggressively. Their struggling resultes into a temporary truce in which each girl's right palm pushed against her sister's other right palm while the left defended They stood with that stance, limbs trembling from the pressure. Finally, both females backed away. It was decided; the girls were now equals. Their strained breathing pattern was as noticeable as ever. They both improved greatly. They advanced to the point to which they were now equals.

To the average vision, the last attack the girls executed was overall pathetic. The two girls merely made their palms come together get into contact with each other. It was similar to a "high-five." But what anyone else couldn't see was a war. See, Hanabi was born with quite an abundant amount of chakra for her age, the most likely reason Hinata was defeated by her. Hinata on the other hand, being smarter and more experienced by age, had the best control of all things stratological, Hanabi fought with much waste chakra emulating her palm, most likely causing burns for her. Hinata, on the other hand, had near-complete control and used just as much chakra as needed. However, she had a hard time fighting off Hanabi extremity of chakra, so she had to use her weight and physical strength to go against it. Not getting anywhere fighting that way, they pulled back.

Hanabi breath was much shorter than her sister's. She wasted too much chakra earlier on in the fight. She now pulls up her heavy head and smirks; a plan must be forming in her head. Shockingly, she folds up the pants of her training outfit, exposing everything below her knee. Hanabi concentrated on her chakra as Hinata positions herself in a defensive Jyuuken stance.

Hanabi rushes forward and began fiercely attacking her sister with her palms. Then Hanabi began kicking at her sister, nearly succeeding in nicking a tenketsu. Hinata could only dodge. She kicks Hinata in her injured arm. That arm is useless now. No, hold on, No, it's still useful. It was close, but Hanabi didn't transfer enough chakra into her feet to do damage to a tenketsu. However, it still was painful, seeing how Hinata fell to her knees after a second kick in the torso.

Hanabi stands above Hinata, an evil smirk on her face. Arrogantly, she slowly lifts her elbow connected to an arm connected to a fist. She is planning to finish this with a barbaric punch, rather than the graceful, Gentle Fist style tap. Hinata, then, instantly gets into a crouching position, a more dangerous position for Hanabi than Hinata's previous one.

Hinata lunges forward, like a cat rushing toward like a mouse. It was almost animal-like. She flips halfway, and Hanabi is pushed off her feet. Hinata rushes off toward a predestined spot, crouches to the ground, looking like she's picking something up. Hinata is beginning to show a tiny bit more potential as a shinobi by acting out what a shinobi must always be: prepared.

Hinata turns around slowly as Hanabi scrambles up. Hinata then reveals what she picked up; a nearly invisible string hanged from somewhere above is carried with her stabbed hand. Had it not been for the Byakugan, a normal ninja would have easily missed it. However, even with the Byakugan, Hanabi-sama misses it.

The string Hinata holds was the reason of the bow and the awkward hands position. While she lifted her hands in the bow, she must have released the string upward and propelled it over the support beam, parallel to the ground with her chakra. Then, she moved her hand-that-would-be-stabbed in an awkward motion; she entwined the string with her fingers and the creases of her hand. When she was aiding her bleeding arm, she was actually pulling it, so a part of it would lie on the ground. She must have planned, waited for the perfect opportunity.

Had she truly planned this? It seemed too risky. There was no way she could have analyzed Hanabi's movements enough to predict the outcome and catch her with a simple makeshift trap using string that Hanabi missed even with her Byakugan.

Hanabi, holding her kunai knife more skillfully than before, dashes at her opponent with pure rage empowering her body. But before she could even get close to her sister, she falls for the trap. Hanabi, falling for a simple rope trick, found herself hanging a few feet from the ceiling. Hanabi, realizing the danger and waste of chakra, deactivated her Byakugan. It was useless to activate the Byakugan if you don't know how to use it. In that circumstance, it was no more than a waste of power. Then again, anything she did now wouldn't matter until she frees herself.

She has the kunai knife in her hand. She bends and begins to pull herself up. She is about to cut herself free, when Hinata snatches the kunai knife away. Hanabi seems to try and attack her. Pathetically, Hanabi fails at her attempt swinging toward her opponent. Unfortunately for her, the attempt isn't effective and Hinata attacks her in the air with another kick. Now, the younger is consumed in pain to struggle. Then, another astonishing even occurs. Hanabi is now fallen on the ground; Hinata had sliced off the string.

Hanabi awaits for Hinata to strike a finishing blow on the cursed child who caused her so much humiliation and suffering from her father.

But that hit never came, despite Instead, Hinata bends down to pick up her fallen sister from the ground. Like a mother, she carries Hanabi then lays her in an upright position as though she was siting down to rest. Both are breathing very heavily now. They look towards each other with different expressions. Hinata carries a subtle smile on her lips while Hanabi paints her eyes with intensity and shadows her face with shame.

"You did good little sister" Hinata said as her smiled widened. " And you've got a hell lot stronger" Hanabi chuckled as she panted. "How about I take you back to my place?" Hinata inquired as she noticed Hanabi's drained out state, "Sure" and with that final word, Hanabi passed out.

After Naruto had made a complete fuss about Hinata's training session and after Hanabi had recovered and returned back home, Hinata had no choice but to sit on her bed moping. " Hinata darling, I just don't want you to over exert yourself and fall ill again" Naruto said as he stood in the doorway, eyeing his sulking girlfriend.

"But Naru, I'm fine I don't get why you're so stressed out about my health...Do you know something that I don't?" Hinata joked as she got off the bed and walked to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist, he cupped her face.

"Please just don't do energy consuming activies okay?" Naruto said as he gently kissed his girlfriend with all tge passion that he had. "Fine, but I still don't agree with you" Hinata said as she stuck her tounge out...

thrєє dαчѕ lαtєr...nαrutσ'ѕ pσv...

I was so nervous that I was sick to my stomach. Not nervous about whether she would say yes, but nervous because I wanted my proposal to Hinata to go without a hiccup, I wanted to propose to her in such a way that she'd know that my love for her was genuine and loyal and most of all...eternal. Plus keeping all of this a secret from her for so long nearly drove me insane. Every time I looked into her sweet lavender eyes I wanted to pop that ring on her finger and marry her right then and there.

I glanced at my watch... 'Hmm Six thirty, I still have half an hour until show down' I thought as I finished packing the picnic basket and swiftly teleported myself to our future special place, I looked around and smiled as I took in the view... yes it's perfect, she'd love it.

hínαtα'ѕ pσv...

This morning Naruto had told me to be ready at seven in the evening because he was taking me out. I assumed that we were going for a picnic because he asked what kind of sandwich I fancied. As I sat in front of the mirror getting ready he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered huskly in my ear "You look beautiful as always" I heard him say as he rested his chin on my shoulder, I blushed a slight pink and turned in his hold as I brought my face up towards his and gave him a quick peek on the lip before walking towards the closet to grab my white coat. I smiled and said "I'm ready" , he took my hand in his as he teleported us into the forest.

"Ummmm Naruto... what are we doi-" I started to ask but he cut me off as he blindfolded me. "Naruto? W-what are you doing? " I asked as darkness clouded my sight. "You'll see soon enough" he said as he picked me up and carried me bridal style. I bit my bottom lip trying to unravel Naruto's plan but soon felt him lower me to my feet, I stood waiting to have the cloth removed from my eyes but curiosity got the better of me. I raised my hands and untied the blindfold as I blinked quickly a few times trying to adjust my vision.

We stood in a clearing in the forest under the beautiful moon lit night, a few meters away from a beautiful waterfall. He took my hand and mentioned me to sit on the blanket that laid on the grass surrounded by picnic goodies. I smiled at his thoughtfulness, I hadn't pictured him the romantic type. While sitting on the blanket I heard him call my name... " Hinata "

I looked up to met his gaze " This will be a very special place that we'll both remember for a long long time" he said as he cupped my face. I was breathless, my mind couldn't process anything darn it!

The evening was going awesome, we ate, joked, laughed, cuddled and danced, as we finished our final slow dance under the stars he let go of my hands and grinned. I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes as I watched him go down on one knee and reach into his pocket to bring out a velvet colored square box. I brought my hands to my mouth and let it linger there as I couldn't believe my eyes. Naruto was proposing! To me!!! Oh kami!!!!! okay Hinata deep breaths! in out in out in... out!!!! Don't faint don't faint!!! I self panicked.

"Hinata Hyuga, All I wanted was someone who loved me for who I am, someone to care for me, someone who'd be there for me, someone who was true and then I found you. For the first time in my life I feel loved and happy I feel peace and sincerity. If being in your presence gives me goosebumps and makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine, I wonder how life will be when I wake up next to you and kiss you good morning and when I'd come home and see you and forget all my worries, when we're together there'll be no more sorries. I promise you no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. l can't imagine a life without you, I want to grow old with you, let's spend our lives together forever. Will you marry me... Miss Hinata Hyuga? " Naruto said as he gave me a warm loving smile.

And that was it... I'd broken down and sobbed till no end. My eyes were filled with so much tears that I hadn't seen him stand up and walk towards me to pull me into a loving embrace.

"Hinata..." he said in an attempt to stop my crying but he only made my sobs grow louder, I stood against his chest and sobbed for what seemed like a thousand years and Naruto just held me close protectively... Its a feeling I loved, being in his arms was my safe place.

"Of course I'll marry you, it's my greatest dream. I love you Naru, forever and always" I whispered with a shaky voice.

I felt him lift my chin up with his index finger as his eyes held mine, we stared into each other's eyes as we both were finally complete, nothing could break us apart. He slowly lowered his face and his lips captured mine, at a steady passionate pace we stood in each other's arms expressing our love for each other. "I love you more" he replied with a sly grin when we pulled apart for air.

(A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun!...Well this is chap 2 hope I did better XD. Big thanks to my bro Kenny M for completely not giving any inspiration what so ever. Annnnnnnnnd gemme some lovely reviews mwah!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not having updated sooner, things have just been hectic lately... Annnywayyy on with the love hehe ;)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

''OH MY GOSH!'' Ino exclaimed as she saw the huge rock on Hinata's left hand ring finger, ''So the dope finally did it huh?'' Ino asked as she gave a mischievous grin that immediately turned Hinata a deep shade of red that seemed to engulf her entire body. ''Ino, stop making so much fuss about it please, we're on the sidewalk'' Hinata whined as Ino huffed and at the same time she waved over someone as she shouted ''HEY FOREHEAD, COME SEE WHO JUST HIT IT!''. Hinata winched as everyone around stopped walking and stared at the pair-soon to be trio.

''Will you ever tone down that voice of yours Ino-pig?'' Sakura asked clearly annoyed, which Ino dismissed with a click of her tounge and grabbed Hinata's hand and practically shoved it in Sakura's face, ''Oh looky here hehe'' Ino mused as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Sakura's eyes widened as she took in the shiney sight, ''WTF?!'' she asked as she glanced back and forth at Hinata and the sparkly ring for a million times.

Hinata stiffled a laughter and Ino resisted the urge to smack the shit out of Sakura, after a whole ten minutes Sakura finally said with a cheeky grin ''Wow he really pulled it off, looks like all my time spent helping him paid off, hmpf'', Hinata's mouth flew open and Ino's left eye twitched slightly ''YOU KNEW?!'' They both asked in union.

''Well duuh'' Sakura said as she flicked her hair, Ino dropped Hinata's hand as she balled up her fists ''AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO SHARE IT WITH ME!'' Ino shouted as her eyes suddenly somehow seemed to resemble fire. Sakura pulled her face, ''Ino, if I'd told you, then the entire village would have known by now including Hinata, so it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it?'' She stated as she glared at Ino, who suddenly burst into laughter as the sides of her eyes seemed to tear.

''Yeah, but I know when to keep my mouth shut'' Ino said as she laughed. ''Well enought of that, this calls for a GRAND CELEBRATION, what say Hina?'' Sakura half asked-half stated as she grabbed the two girls and stormed off in the direction of her house.

_

Naruto sighed heavily as he cursed his current situation, apparently his idiot friends hadn't taken the news of his engagement lightly, they had been super pumped up and had to celebrate the growing of his balls. They had bought plenty of drinks, snacks and more drinks and were now drunk as hell in kiba's house...

 _Flashback_

''Oiii I dink we shud invate thee gals'' kiba weakly said as he swang his bottle of sake and twirled almost like a ballerina. Naruto looked at kiba with wide eyes and screamed ''YOU FUCKING IDIOT, DO U WANT HINATA TO LEAVE ME?'' it seemed that Naruto was incapable of getting drunk maybe because of kurama, shikamaru who looked like he was passed out on the carpet simply raised his head and said ''Well it ain't like you're cheating, but whatever'' and went back to pluming his face into the carpet, kiba broke out in laughter and slumped beside naruto on the couch ''chill Narubaka wee wal haf moo foon wit thee chickas hahahhahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa'' as he began to dial Sakura's number, _ring ring_ ''Hello, Kiba?''

 _End of flashback_

Naruto sighed again just thinking about it, Hinata was now drunk baking in the kitchen along with Ino and Sakura, ''Stupid kiba tch'' he muttered under his breath as Sasuke who hadn't touched a drink just glared around at the messy room which had empty bottles laid around on the floor waiting for someone to trip and bust their head, the music was pumping ear spliting loud, Kiba and Shino were both playing thumb wars on the couch while giggling like school girls, Lee and Shikamaru were both passed out on top of each other, Neji and Tenten were having a staring contest, Choji was stuffing biscuits in his mouth and Temari was singing on top of the table.

All of a sudden the party wasn't that bad after all, atleast they all were having fun, Naruto thought as he mentally chuckled as shoved Sasuke gently ''Why aren't you drunk yet mm?'' Naruto asked as he heard the girls laughing in the kitchen and Sakura screaming random words, ''On second thoughts I understand what you have to handle today hehe'' he smirked and nodded his head towards the girls, ''Hn'' was all Sasuke had to say on the matter. A few minutes later and the girls came out of the kitchen covered in flour and syrup ''Weeeeeell that worked out well'' Ino said as she staggered and together they all high-fived and squealed.

''But wheres the cake?'' Sasuke questioned as he raised an eyebrow, the trio of girls snickered as Hinata said cheekily ''We burnt hahahahaha it'' and burst out laughing with the pair. Naruto and Sasuke looked awkwardly at each other before sighing, Ino walked over to Neji and Tenten and joined in the staring, Sakura grabbed Sasukes hand and pulled him to dance with her while Hinata both sat on her bfs lap and annoyed him until she fell asleep.

As Naruto cuddled his drunk sleeping Queen against his chest, he couldn't help but smile at her strange behaviour today, she sure was a different person when drunk haha. ''Well I'm going home seems Hinata fell asleep, cya guys'' Naruto said with a short wave as he left giving Sasuke a thumbs up. Hinata stired awake as Naruto carried her home bridal style ''You're gonna have a killer hang over tomorrow honey'' Naruto said as he placed a kiss on her nose, Hinata slowly smiled and drifted back into slumber.

(A/N: Well this was just a short chappy since I been away for so long, but I'm back and will update sooner. And don't worry, the drama will start soon so stay tuned *smirks* hehe)


End file.
